From the Mouths of Babes
by Orpah
Summary: Apparently, Iceland has picked up a new word from Denmark. Little Iceland, Rated for Language


I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Denmark watched Iceland's head bob along as the youngster busily stuffed his pockets and fists full of lego bricks and carried them across the room. He was too little to carry the whole container over, and while it would have been easy for Denmark to carry it all over, any such attempts had been rebuffed by Iceland, who insisted he would do it 'all by myself!'

Really, it was adorable, and it was supposed to be good when kids were self-sufficient, right? Though of course, Denmark sort of never wanted the day to come when Iceland wouldn't need him. He sometimes felt like they had a deeper connection than even him and Norway.

"Red goes in blue, hoo hoo…" Iceland sang, busily snapping bricks together in what vaguely resembled a wall. His skills of rhyme were fairly good for his age, Denmark thought.

"Ice, do you want me to help?" He asked, though he was fairly content with his cup of coffee and newspaper.

"No, no, I do it all by myself!" Iceland said emphatically, looking at him as though he'd just suggested he stop walking and just get back in the crib where he would be a manageable baby again.

Denmark just laughed. "Okay, Ice. Good job, that wall is really nice."

"Yeah. Yeah, it's good," Iceland agreed, sucking on his fingers. Then he scurried back to get more bricks, since obviously the best place to build was at the other end of the couch.

And so things seemed fairly all right. Norway was in the kitchen, Denmark was pretty sure, working on cookies or something, and the house just had a cozy family feel to it. If he had the choice, he might choose to prolong it indefinitely.

"Fuck you lego!"

Denmark was abruptly shocked out of his happy state, and his eyes were wide as he looked over at Iceland. That couldn't have come from him… no, there was no way Iceland would say something like that! It must have been a mistake-

"Fuckin' lego!" It came straight from Iceland's lip, as he held his foot and glared at the offending yellow brick.

No, how had Ice even heard that word? "Iceland, what did you just say?"

Very quickly, the anger disappeared from Iceland's face, and he looked over at Denmark. Something in Denmark's tone must have alerted him, because he said, quietly, "…fuckin' lego?"

"Iceland, you do not say fuck! That's a bad word, do you understand?" Denmark may have come across as more severe than he intended, because Iceland turned and ran, crying, to Norway.

"Norway! Norway!"

Denmark sighed, got up and followed. As he entered the kitchen, he could see Iceland tangling himself in Norway's apron, and Norway looking down at Iceland quizzically. Well, as quizzically as Norway ever looked.

"What's wrong?" Norway asked, picking up Iceland. The boy promptly burst into tears, burying his face in Norway's chest.

"I told him not to say f-u-c-k," Denmark explained, figuring the less it was said around Iceland the better.

Norway raised his eyebrows, inquiring quietly, "Where did he learn to say that?" Iceland sniffled piteously.

Suddenly, several instances appeared in Denmark's mind: cutting his thumb and cursing, stubbing his toe and cursing, getting bit and cursing… He said, "Uh, I don't know."

"Mhm." Norway didn't seem convinced. He looked over at Iceland, stating, "Iceland, we don't say 'fuck.' Only stupid people say that. All right?"

"Yeah," Iceland replied tearfully, not even looking at Denmark and making the connection.

Denmark frowned, though he couldn't deny it was stupid to say it around Iceland. Norway's eyes met his, and he nodded. "Yeah, I know; only stupid people say it."

It seemed the moment of tension was over, however, as Norway helped Iceland to a spoonful of batter. He relented when Denmark rubbed his shoulders, and gave him a lump of the dough as well.

Yes, they were a happy family, Denmark decided.

/AN/ I hope you enjoyed the story! It's a little AUish, as you can tell, but it's what I do best. I just had the sudden inspiration to write it…


End file.
